Gone
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: The year is 2231. Humans are being abudcted all over the globe and being turned into war machines. MIku wakes up and finds herself in a labratory, with no memories of her past. As she attempts to escape, leader of the renegades-the Vocaloids- Luka Megurine, finds and saves Miku. But, Luka knows theres something far too nostalgic about Miku. Yaoi, yuri, and mirror-cest. BRIEF HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea from the Hatsune Miku PV and lyrics for 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. **

_First, silver. Long, colorful wires. Sterile, white walls. And a shining light_. It shone into my eyes… I flinched and felt the cold metal table behind, pressed against my bare back. A shiver tore through me and I felt the nerves in my body come alive. It hurt more than I had expected.

I tried to move… I don't know how I even knew what to move. I just know it hurt. It felt like my muscles were being dug into with a blunt weapon and the weapon was twisting and writhing in me. But… there was another feeling underneath. It wasn't exactly pleasurable but it didn't hurt either. It was something that I doubted there was even a word for. It confused me.

I felt my back arch itself, without my permission, and I almost collapsed back against the metal table, had I not flung my arms out to catch myself. I pushed off again, my muscles not as strained as last time but it still wasn't a beautiful feeling. I brought my legs up to my naked chest, feeling two small lumps of flesh pressed against my thin thighs. I turned on my rear and stepped down off the table.

My legs immediately banged together and shook. I had to press my back against the wall and pray they would grow used to the sudden pressure I doubted I ever felt before. My hands gripped the flat, cyan colored wall and I felt the burn in my legs slowly fade, though I doubt it would ever vanish all together.

I tried to imitate a motion I remembered. _Running_. I moved one leg, followed by the other, steadily increasing the pace, imitating the familiar motion. But I couldn't remember how to stop. I slammed against the door at full force, and a sharp, screeching pain shot through my shoulders and down my spine. I let out a cry and felt a heat rush through my body. The legs I just got to work buckled underneath me, and I fell to the floor.

"_Password needed,"_ a feminine voice called, a robotic twinge to its pretentious tone.

I blinked. Password? What would a password be? And why would I need it? Password… My eyes widened and I said the first word that came to my mind.

"Hatsune," I mumbled, in a high pitch, peppy voice.

"_Access granted.__**"**_

__I took advantage of the opening door and flung myself forward, my hands pressed against the retreating metal doors. I took a step out into the hall way and saw white everywhere. And doors. Long corridors of doors and names.

I turned around and saw a pretty little sign above the door I just walked out of. _Hatsune Miku._ That was my name. _Hatsune… Hatsune Miku. _ I turned back around and ran straight toward the door across from my room. But I stopped right in front of the large double doors. There were two dramatic windows, one on each side. I could only identify the area beyond as a waiting room.

There was a large, pure white waiting desk that looked to be made of marble. It was covered haphazardly with papers and clipboards, yet not a pen in sight. Along the wall was a line of matching chairs, all pressed closely together. There were no pictures on the wall, no smiling faces as they greeted newly released patients. But there was something red.

I carefully stepped over the threshold and came face to face with a body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wish I had something important and long to say… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, we'd be screwed.**

It was a short girl. She could only have looked to be eleven or twelve. She had on a white nurses' costume and the matching hat to cap off her flaming red hair. She lay on the ground, her eyes wide open, a startling grin on her face. I kneeled down to look at her, to see some life in those creepy looking eyes.

I saw none. But there was something else. Her lips were stretched out over her face, three lines on each side of her face, where there should be dimples. Her mouth had been sewn into this position. I looked back to her eyes. They had been sewn open too. There were no tearstains on her cheeks. No blood on her body. Just those stitches.

I looked around the room, hoping to see something that would reassure me that the girl was not dead. I found more stacks of paper on the floor around the desk. They had names written at the top of each paper, but none of them I recognized.

But I recognized something near the papers. It was as white as the floor, and if I had been inspecting the room so closely, I wouldn't have noticed before. A pair of white, silk underwear. I felt myself pale and I turned slowly to go back to the girl's body.

I now saw that her dress was wrinkled at the end, which only forced me to hesitate pulling it up. But I did it anyways.

She had scratches all along her vaginal area, along with an assortment of stretch marks and burns. But the underwear was gone.

A choking sound escaped my throat, and I felt my stomach stir. My head reeled and I felt my knees give out. Who would rape a little girl in a… In a…

_Hospital_

"Hos… Hospital…" I mimicked. The word was foreign and awkward on my tongue. Images of white sterile halls and beeping machines attacked my mind, and horrifying screams and cries echoed through my ears.

My vision blurred and for a second, I was terrified that I was about to fall asleep. But, then, water poured out of my eyes. I felt my hands shaking and let out a horrible sound that left my throat feeling raw.

"What… What is this?" I shrieked, thinking I was… broken.

A warm hand touched my shoulder. I felt an arm wrap around me and a face press into the crook of my neck.

"They're tears. It means you're like me. You're human."

I was glad they were normal because I felt them pour down my face mercilessly. I didn't mind the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will admit, the little dead girl was Miki. I don't hate her; I just never listened to her stuff. So it wouldn't affect me. NOW~! I shall start on the relationship aspect of the story. I only did this part of it because it shall affect Miku's choices later on, drastically.**

I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders and engulf my small frame. The cloth was a beautiful teal that shined like pure silk on my pale skin. I rubbed it against my cheeks and looked up. I was looking a girl wearing a strapless white dress that clung to her busty figure.

She had long pink hair that waved and curled around her body and exotic curves and beautiful big, blue eyes that were just as watery as I expected mine to be. They were framed by dark lashes that shadowed her heavily lidded eyes. She looked so much like an angel.

She gave a soft smile. "You're new, aren't you?" Her voice was smooth and some-what sexy. It stirred up a feeling in my stomach. I felt… safe. I nodded and wrapped my arms around the girl- no, woman- kneeling next to me. She patted my back and breathed her warm breath in my hair.

"What's your name?" she asked in a soft, calming voice. She patted my hair and placed her warm, full lips against my forehead.

I let out a whimper. "M-Miku. Ha-Hatsune Miku."

"My name's Luka. Where did you come from?" she questioned.

I shook my head and pointed back to the door. My hand was shaking and I was surprised I could hold it up. I felt a wretching sob burst from my throat and I pressed my face against her chest once more. But that didn't stop me from hearing Luka gasp.

"The… the lab? But you're… You're human. Like…"

I looked up at her, my eyes wide. "Like who?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you here Come with me and I'll tell you more." She stood up and gestured for me to do the same.

I pressed my palms against the floor, forcing myself up. Then I quickly grabbed onto Luka's hops. She wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled.

"Now, I need you to raise your arms up, okay? I'm going to rewrap my shawl on you."

I nodded and raised my arms. It exposed my body once more, but I didn't mind. Luka was nice and wouldn't do anything to me.

Luka quickly punched me in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of my small frame. I watched as colors danced across my vision, then it blackened. All I could hear was Luka's voice.

"I'm so sorry Miku. I just can't take any chances right now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Currently grounded. Won't be as good as I want it to be.

I woke upp in a haze. I felt something cold beneath me. For a second, I thought I was back on that lab table. But I also felt something warm and soft against my body. _Clothes._ I wanted to see them. I wanted to know what color these clothes were. What fabric. What they smelt like. I never touched clothes before… Except…

I bolted up, looking around for the traitorous woman I so easily trusted. But I was alone. But this gave me a chance to look at my surroundings. The walls and floor were pure white, and tiled. It was like I was trapped in a giant box.

Other than four metal beds on either side of the room, it was bare. Each bed had a white blanket and pillow, yet some had a toy or trinket on it. A stuffed pillow shaped like bread. A giant stuffed cell phone. Each looked worn out and over cuddled. Who lived here?

Just then, the door opened. In stepped a tiny girl with perfect pink ringlets. She wore some high tech version of a school girl outfit, laced pink. It was something that looked more computer animated than anything.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Thank god!" she screamed. Then she was gone. And just as quickly, another twelve people were there with this girl.

Each person stayed away from me, staying at least ten feet back. Only three people stayed close enough to touch her.

One was a boy with blue hair, cut shortly. He had big, round blue eyes and a cute, doll like face. Next to him was a boy with choppy, pink hair, deep blue eyes and an eternal glare directed only at me. He looked just like Luka.

The traitorous witch stood next to him, looking down at her feet. But when she looked up at me, those hateful emotions left me.

Her beautiful, sapphire eyes were filled with tears, and she had the knuckles of one hand pressed to her thick, luscious lips, palm exposed,

I felt all breath leave me. I opened up my arms and reach out for her.

She fell into them and sobbed.

And I cried too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I missed this story… So many plans, so little time… I noticed that this was originally was in first person (not this chapter, but the story) so I decided that it was for the sake of showing how Miku felt. But now, this is more involved with more than just her, so it'll get more complicated**

"So, this is the girl's quarters. It isn't much, but it's better than the ground, am I right?" the girl next to me laughed. Her name was Teto. She was the girl with pink hair like drill. She sat down on my makeshift bed and began to talk about how awesome it was to have someone knew, and how sad it was that Miki died, and that I was in the bed next to her, so if I needed anything, I could just ask her for help.

I liked Teto. She was really pretty with her bright pink eyes and rosy blush. She kept patting my hand and rubbing my knee, as if she was trying to comfort me. I didn't understand why, though I didn't question it. It felt nice.

"Sweetie? Are you listening?" she asked I looked up, my eyes wide, my face flushing. I was staring at her hand on top of mine. "Do you not like me touching you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry… I was just thinking…"

Teto giggled. "Well, it has been quite a day for you. I know some have had worse awakenings."

I smiled. She was trying to comfort me. "So what did you say?"

Teto's smile extended. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a tour and meet everyone. It'll be fun!" I nodded. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to say no to someone so nice.

She pulled my hand and giggled as we ran out the door. The door slid open, and I stared wide eyed at it. "Where are we?"

Teto gestured for me to follow. "I'll explain after we get you settled in. One thing at a time." Miku nodded but didn't like being told no.

Miku was led down out, and immediately was in what could only be a mess hall. It had a large table, but it couldn't possibly be large enough to fit as many people as she'd seen earlier! There was also a small, metallic looking kitchen in the corner. The entirety of the room was clean and lacked any form of dirt or anything of that sort. Along the wall behind the table was a mirror, divided into three wide panels.

The sight in the mirror amazed. Her it wasn't the dramatic set of what looked like standing mattresses with doors, or the long hall down to what she could assume was a generator, but rather her own reflection. She'd never seen herself before. She was amazed by the beautiful, long teal hair that hung limply down to her hips, and her wide, matching blue eyes. Her skin was pure white, her lips the color of what she knew to be cotton candy. Her eyes were heavily lashed, and she had a childish face with a button nose, wide eyes, and a full mouth.

Now that she looked at herself properly, she looked like almost everyone there. The unearthly face, the wide, color full eyes and unnatural hair colors with the flawless skin. Teto and she had the same small nose, and face shape. The only differences were hair and eyes color, and that Teto's lips were thinner than hers. Miku could also say that she looked a little bit like the blue haired boy who was willing to get so close to her.

She took the chance to also look at her outfit she was so anxious to see earlier. It was a simple dress like Teto's. A pure white, one that matched her skin, A-line strapless, scrunched up at the waist. She had a collection of ribbons wrapped around her wrists, all wrapped in beautiful bows. She started to pull at them, twirling and twisting them along her wrist.

Teto pulled at one of them, and smiled. "It's a gift. Well, _they're_ gifts. It's kind of a house warming gift except… it's a self-warming gift! Wow, that came out wrong…" she laughed. "I mean, you can use them for whatever you want. Each one of us is supposed to give you something to prove our acceptance. Since luxuries such as toys and books are rare, we usually tear off a piece of our favorite article of clothing as a welcoming gift.

"It's rare for everyone to get along, so to announce your hatred to some one, you undo the ribbon and return it. That's why the colors red, grey and yellow are so rare. Those four aren't very… likable. You don't have to wear them; you can just tie them onto one of the legs of your bed."

Miku nodded, slightly getting this new idea. She looked at herself in the mirror, and looked down at her wrist. Twelve, one for everyone she'd seen. Two pink, two yellow, one grey, one green, one red, two black and two blue. She pulled off the two pink, and the two black, and undid them. Teto stared wide eyed as Miku undid the ribbon and handed them to her. "What! I'm sorry! What did I-"

"Can you hold these for a second?" she asked. Teto's visibly relaxed and nodded. She watched as Miku pulled half of her hair up, and took two of the ribbons, a black and a pink, and tied them into a giant bow. She did the same with the other side, and smiled. Teto reached over and ruffled her bangs. "Brilliant!"  
After walking out of the makeshift mess hall, they walked into a room only a few steps away. The door slid open and revealed another room, just like the girl's room. The only difference was that it was full of boys.

Six beds were thrown across the room haphazardly, people thrown lazily over the bed. They all looked up at the intruders, wide eyed.

Finally, the purple haired man stood up and smiled. "Hey Teto! This the new girl?" he asked. Teto nodded like an idiot and smiled. "This is…" her grin faded. "This is… Um…"

Someone else laughed. "Her name's Miku. Am I the only one who doesn't fall asleep during the meetings?" He was handsome with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Like all the other men in the room, he wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. Like everyone else, he was barefoot.

He held a hand out and smiled. "I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

Miku smiled and took his hand. "Miku Hatsune."

Teto nodded. "That's her name! NOW SHUT UP, GAKUPO~!" she snapped.

The purple haired man laughed. "Well, hi Miku. I'm Gakupo, obviously. That handsome blue haired devil is Kaito," he said gesturing to the darker haired bluenette near him, "That's Ted. He probably won't notice you 'till dinner, because he's always got his headphones in," there was a red head in the corner that Miku didn't notice, "And that is Luki and Mikuo. Luki is the pink haired boy," he snickered. Luki turned bright red and blurted out a strand of obscenities, trying to launch himself at Gakupo. Mikuo sat on top of his lap, and held him down, burying his head into his chest.

Len laughed at Miku's shocked expression. "They do that a lot. It's like they live in their own little world. If you can ignore that, then you can ignore every other pain that lives here."

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. Some of the people here are total bi-" A pillow slammed into his face. Gakupo rolled his eyes. "No one here is that bad. Just because Neru, Rin and Meiko hate you, does not mean that their bad."

Miku laughed and Teto rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to finish my tour. We'll see you all at dinner."

Len, Kaito and Gakupo all moved to follow them. Teto glared. All three of them raised their hands up, as if innocents.

"I'm going to find Rin."

"I'll tag along 'till I find Gumi."

"I'm bored."

Teto rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

**A/N: I'll admit, a LOT longer than anticipated. But I wanted to add the ribbons scene now, because that will be an important plot point later on in the story. I remember'd after I'd already started chapter six, so he didn't get much screen time… I just squeezed him in because I felt bad… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I guess things are moving a lot slower than expected… I promise, my good old emo, depressing self will be back to write a more negative section of the story. It'll just be a while 'till she wants to come out.** **And, if any of yall are Mass Effect fans, think Commander Shepard's ship. Floor their on: Miranda/Liara's office is the boy's room, the Med bay is the girl's room, The two end rooms are the same, crew's quarters is Captains' room and life support is Med Bay. If you don't know what I'm talking about, google/youtube it. **

Teto led us into the main hall. It was large with six doors, and an entrance to an elevator. She gestured to the doors closest to the elevator, telling me that those were the bathrooms. She began to walk to one of the doors at the end of the hall, and gestured for her entourage to follow.

"Well, this one of the crew's R&R rooms. This one is more for-"

"So this is the new meat?"

In the corner of the room was a girl with sparkly blue eyes, and yellow hair, held back by a white bow and a collection of black bobby pins. She wore a black dress that stopped just above her knees, a tied behind her neck from the center. She radiated pubescent rage and hormones, yet she smirked and looked collected.

She stood up from her chair, tossing a book that was in her hands to the side. She walked up to me, getting far too close. Our noses pressed together, our lashes brushing. I could hear Kaito and Gakupo mutter something about md stealing Rin from Len, but I didn't understand that. How could I steal a person? You couldn't own a person!

"I asked you a question, noob," she hissed. She smelled like oranges, and she would have been really pretty, if she wasn't so bitter looking. I nodded. "Hello. My name's Hatsune Miku! You must be Rin, Len's friend!"

Rin pulled back and glared at Len. "You told her about me?" she snapped, looking like she was about to kill. He laughed, a hand reaching behind his head to ruffle his own hair. Miku recognized the motion as something people did when nervous or when the social atmosphere was awkward.

I grabbed Rin's hand, pulling her back into me. She stumbled, falling. She blushed, and pulled away from my chest, where she'd landed, glaring. "Don't be mad at Len! He was coming with us so he could find you!" Miku explained. Rin visibly relaxed, if only slightly.

She turned on Teto, getting close to her. "So you're showing Noob the ropes?" she questioned, her thin eyebrows quirking into perfect arches. Teto nodded nervously. Rin smirked and grabbed my hand. "I'll take over then."

When Teto was about to speak, Rin glared. "Don't you have a ship to pilot?" Rin snapped. Teto gave lurking glance to me, then fled the room. Rin turned to Len and gave a smile, fluttering her lashes. "Len, could you go help Teto? I'll meet you up there soon, okay?" Len nodded slowly, and Kaito followed as he left, knowing he was no longer welcome.

Gakupo smiled at me, waving goodbye, and followed the pair. Rin rolled her eyes and turned. "So you're the new girl. Well, sit down. I'll give you the tour in a minute, alright?" I nodded and sat on the floor, knees pressed together, legs underneath. Rin sat back in the chair in the corner.

"So, do you have any questions?" she asked. I thought about it for a second, my head cocked to the side. Then I nodded. Rin smiled. And waited. Then her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to ask your question or not?" My eyes widened, and I laughed.

"Well, I was wondering… When Luka found me, in the hospital, she said I was human... Well, she said I was human, like someone else… What did she mean by that?" I spoke slowly, afraid I was asking something taboo. Rin's eyes widened. "You're human?"

I shrugged. "Aren't you?" she asked. Rin shook her head. "Well, let me explain… I look human, right? I look as human as you, right?" Rin asked. I nodded. "But I'm not. Do you know what a cyborg is?" I shook my head, no. "Well, they're these humans with robotic parts. Like, a synthetic arm, or eye. Most have multiple parts though, and for some, it's a choice. With us though, it wasn't choice.

"I have a human body. But, my insides are all robotic. We call ourselves Vocaloids. There are only five humans on board out of all of us," Rin explained. She seemed much nicer than before. She wasn't glaring. It was almost as if she enjoyed the fact that someone cared. I smiled at her, causing Rin to blush, and look away.

"So, who are the other humans?" I asked.

"Well, you, Luka, Luki, Mikuo, and Gumi. You and Mikuo are the newest," Rin explained. I would have expected this information to be something kept under wraps, mainly because a robot would probably be more durable than a human, so wouldn't humans be the weak link, and become an easy target? And how did they know they could trust me? I was grateful for the lack of suspicion, but it was still better for them to be suspicious of me.

"Oh! I have another question!" Miku giggled. Rin nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Why does Mikuo look like me?"

Rin smiled. "Have you noticed that Luki and Luka look alike too?" I nodded. "Well, Neru and Haku also look like you. You see, we're kind of like experiments. And those who look like you were experiments with similar tests."

"How do you know what tests you went through?" I asked. She shrugged. "Some of us were awake for our tests. But they are usually centered on superficial things, such as our voices, our looks, and our sex appeal."

"Why would they test such pointless things?" I asked. They sounded stupid.

"For beauty. Vocaloids were made to entertain, whether it be with singing, stripping, prostitution. We were made to be the perfect companion. When they started to make humans, us non-humans started to escape."

"None of this answers my question from before. Why do we look alike?" I interrupted. Rin rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that.

"Those of us who were under popular demand had copies made of us. I was under popular demand, so they made Len. Luka was under popular demand, so they made Luki. And so on, so forth. Some of us were just made because they wanted to, though. Neru and Haku were made because they liked your model, so they made something similar. It's like an industry to them."

I shook my head. Were we humans really so disgusting? We created life, only to sell them to the highest bidder, and to let them be used and recycled, client after client? I shook my head, looking at the hands that rested on my lap. The nails were blue, but didn't have the glimmer of what I remembered to be nail polish...

"How did I know that?" I whispered.

"Know what?" Rin asked.

I looked up, not realizing I spoke allowed. "Do we have someone else's memory? Ever since I woke up, it's like I know these things, things I've never heard before, or even seen. What's up with that?"

Rin laughed. "You'd think, with the ideas and thoughts they put in your head, they'd explain things, right? The creators put those in you. They can't spend years teaching you the essentials, so they rely on science. It's called your memory card. Once you've activated all the information in it, it sends of a signal, saying that the card needs to be removed. We don't really worry about it, because what's the probability that we could think of everything we're meant to use?

"We aren't going to use politics, or design, or sports. But it's in there, so we can talk about whatever the client wants." With each word Rin said, another wave of concepts flooded my head. Political parties, popular designers, common sports.

I nodded. "The perfect companion." She nodded. "Any other questions?" I shook my head no. She smiled "Good. Well, I'll take you around the rest of the ship." She stood up and held out her hand to me. "You coming?" I nodded, smiling.


End file.
